A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of commercial trash containers, more specifically, trash containers that can open with an opening mechanism.
Typical commercial trash bins are made of heavy construction and have bulky lids that open from the top upwardly. The opening of said lid requires a person to exert some muscle in order to open the lid and throw the trash away. With that in mind, there is a need for a foot pedal that will open said lid.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Souza et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,036) discloses a front end loading, foot operated refuse bin. However, the foot operated opening mechanism for the refuse bin disclosed under the Souza Patent utilizes a foot pedal located at a corner of the bin as opposed to a foot pedal located along the side of the bin. Moreover, the foot operated opening mechanism utilizes a leverage system as opposed to a rotating bar as the means to lift the lid on the refuse bin. Furthermore, the foot operate refuse bin of the Souza Patent does not include a sliding door pedal as an optional door opening mechanism.
The Reiling Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,218) discloses a lid control device for a refuse container. Like the Souza Patent, the lid control device of the Reiling Patent utilizes a foot pedal located at a corner of the bin of which the foot pedal operates on a leverage principal in order to raise the lid opening bar, as opposed to a rotating bar mechanism. Furthermore, the lid control device of the Reiling Patent does not include a sliding door pedal as an alternative mechanism for opening a side door of most typical commercial trash bins.
The Goodman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,753), discloses an automatic locking mechanism for a dumpster lid wherein the securing mechanism is operated by a spring or a gravity operated foot piece. However, the automatic locking mechanism disclosed under the Goodman Patent is not directed to opening and closing a dumpster lid, but rather limited to locking said dumpster lid.
The Ma Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,056) discloses a foot actuated door opener for a trash bin. However, the foot actuated door opener disclosed under the Ma Patent utilizes a pulley system that opens a door inwardly as opposed to a rotating bar mechanism that opens a bin door outwardly. Furthermore, the actuated door opener of the Ma Patent does not include a sliding door pedal as an optional means of accessing the interior compartment of a trash bin containing a side door.
The Pickier Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,135) discloses a universal dumpster having a top lid and side wall door opening. However, the universal dumpster disclosed under the Pickler Patent does not have a foot operated pedal for opening a lid located along the top of the trash bin, nor a foot pedal for opening a side door of the trash bin.
The Kopf Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,855) discloses a lid lifting apparatus for a dumpster type refuse container. However, the lid lifting apparatus of the Kopf Patent utilizes a hand crank as opposed to a foot pedal. Furthermore, the lifting apparatus of the Kopf patent is not directed to a sliding door pedal for opening a side door of a commercial trash bin.
The Jaros Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,238) discloses a trash receptacle with a foot actuated lid damper. However, the foot actuated lid damper of the Jaros Patent requires a gas damper to slow the closing of the lid, and the foot pedal of which is located along the front of the trash bin, as opposed to a side of the trash bin. Furthermore, the lid opening mechanism operates on a principal of leverage as opposed to a rotating bar that opens the lid when rotated.
In addition to the distinguishing characteristics mentioned above, the foot actuated lid damper of the Jaros Patent does not include, in addition to the foot pedal mentioned above, a separate sliding door pedal for opening the side door of traditional commercial trash bins.
The Deters Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,874) discloses a handicapped accessible dumpster having a sliding door opening. However, the sliding door opening of the Deters Patent does not have a foot pedal mechanism for raising the top lid open or sliding the side door open.
The English Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,014) discloses a door mechanism for a dumpster type garbage receptacle. However, the door mechanism disclosed in the English Patent does not utilize a rotating bar mechanism as the mechanical means to raise the lid open. Furthermore, the door mechanism of the English Patent is not directed to sliding open a side door of a commercial trash bin.
The Delmerico Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,852) illustrates an ornamental design for a step on waste receptacle, which does not illustrate a rotating bar as the mechanical means to lift the lid.
In light of all the above discussed prior art there is no prior art pertaining to a commercial trash bin having a foot pedal located along a side of said trash bin of which the foot pedal connects to a rotating bar that in turn rotates and opens the lid of the commercial trash bin.